Gaara vs. Raven
Gaara vs. Raven is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle, pitting Gaara from Naruto against Raven from Teen Titans. (Written by ParaGoomba348) Gaara vs. RavenGaara vs. Raven Description Naruto VS Teen Titans! Two suffering characters cursed by their fathers, sealed with demons and forcing others to feel their pain now collide in an epic battle! Interlude Wiz: It can be troublesome to grow up abused by a father who curses you to become a beast you cannot control. Boomstick: If, by "troublesome", you mean, "destined for a life full of pain and suffering", then yeah. These two sum it up perfectly. Gaara of the Sand-''' Wiz: And Raven, the daughter of Trigon. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win... a Death Battle. Gaara Wiz: Born from his dying mother and living much of his life with his father and uncle, Gaara of the Sand was destined for a life full of suffering. Boomstick: Yeah, like his father sealing a tanuki monster into his stomach and then abusing him his whole life! Wiz: Gaara was the host of the monster Shukaku, and for a long time had a lot of trouble controlling the beast. He would often violently attack or even kill others in a rage, causing him to be shunned by his own people and live his life as a loner. Boomstick: So what did he do? He became one of the deadliest shinobi in the world, and decided to just kill everyone while only having any sort of regard for himself. I mean, when you've got a goddamn tummy monster, you're not just gonna let it slide like that. Wiz: However, having Shukaku turned Gaara into killing machine like no other. It allowed him to control all forms of sand, and can even use it to fly off of the ground. Boomstick: Hell, he can even use his sand to break the ground to create more sand! Yo dawg, I heard you like sand, so I put some sand in your sand so you can sand while you sand! Ah, we love you, memes. Say Wiz, if Gaara can make sand everywhere he goes, why does he carry that giant gourd of sand on his back? I mean, it's gotta hurt his back or something. Wiz: To be fair, that sand is actually not any sort of regular sand. It's actually the sand from his mother, who imparted her soul and her dying wish into that sand to protect Gaara from anything. As such, this sand has a mind of its own, being able to protect Gaara from imminent danger and moving faster than the eye can even see. Boomstick: Well, at least he's not like a tanuki, flinging his balls over his back because they're so large. Then again, it could actually just be that. Wiz: No, it's... actually not. However, should Gaara's mother's sand fail, he has sand of his own which he can use against his opponents as well. He can adjust the density of his sand, from being as light as a feather to being tougher than steel. In fact, he can make his sand so tough that it can tank city-leveling blows. Boomstick: Hell, he can even use his sand to trap and crush people, even people whose bones are tougher than steel! Oh yeah, he can also make weapons out of his sand and send people underground for a quite CRUSHING defeat! And he can even send his sand into other peoples' blood streams, controlling them like a puppet! Best puppet show ever. Wiz: But his most prominent skill with his sand is to cover himself in an armor with his sand, allowing him to tank many different types of attacks. Add his mother's sand to the mix, and he's got a defense so absolute that only the strongest and fastest could ever hope to pierce it. This absolute defense is called... the Absolute Defense. Boomstick: Beat you to it, Wiz. Maybe you should go back in time and come up with the name of Absolute Defense yourself! Wiz: However, perhaps this defensive technique also is one of his downfalls, as it usually forces Gaara to spend his battles playing defensively and sometimes being completely stationary. To mitigate this, he can create a third eye peering out from the sand to observe the battle and act accordingly. Boomstick: And if Gaara's beginning to wear out, he could always turn into Shukaku and fight himself! Well, he could, until those crazy guys ripped it out of his body. Like a deranged C-section. Wiz: Not to mention an unsafe C-section, as Gaara... actually... died. However, he was brought back to life and became a Kazekage. He then began to question his life and the choices he had made, and ultimately turned to the side of good. People began to support him, his control over sand became even greater, and he even defeated his own father in combat. In fact, he had grown so powerful that his father mistook him for Shukaku himself, even though the monster had been dead long before. Boomstick: Thanks to a chance that Naruto Uzumaki gave him, Gaara became even more powerful and smart than ever before. See Wiz, everyone can reform themselves, even if they killed lots of people before. Wiz: Everyone? Hmm... I should look into that. But no matter how many "IT'S JUST SAND" jokes are made, none should ever underestimate the sheer power of Gaara's sand. Gaara: Peace under an illusion is not true peace. It's only meaningful if the real world manages to accomplish it. Raven Wiz: From the realm of Azarath and the half-demon daughter of the demon tyrat Trigon, the girl Rachel Roth was destined for a troubled life of suffering. Boomstick: Sounds familiar. Wiz: Although, no one really calls her Rachel. So she goes by Raven. Throughout much of this girl's early life, she was used as nothing but a portal for Trigon to between Azarath and Earth. Raven loathed him for doing this, and ran away from home to pursue a different life where she could run away from all her problems. Boomstick: Dark hair, pale skin, troubled past... yep, she's an emo girl. I wonder if she attends Fall Out Boy concerts? Wiz: One day, an alien invasion came to Earth and threatened everyone who was in the general vicinity. Raven, along with four other powerful teenagers, stopped this invasion. From that day forth, Raven joined this team of teen titans, who simply became known as... the Teen Titans. Boomstick: Beat you to it again, Wiz. I'm tellin' you, you need to learn how to time-travel already. So, as it turns out, Raven is incredibly powerful and is skilled in many different types of dark magic. Her regular form of attacking is known as Soul-Self, where she projects part of herself onto an object or a person and controls them with her mind. Damn, at least my ex-wife couldn't do that. Wiz: Raven's Soul-Self allows her to enter and also attack the minds of her opponents, and, oh, look at this, Boomstick. Turns out she can use this power to space-travel and even time-travel. What do you know, she could go back in time and name them for me. Boomstick: Raven can also change an object's size and shape doing this, and can even control various objects with telekinesis! Even super large and heavy objects! Like my di-''' Wiz: Remember, Boomstick. TEEN Titans. She's a teenager. '''Boomstick: ...Oh. ...Awkward. Well, moving on, she can also turn her dark magic powers into kind of a Green Lantern Power Ring, by creating basically anything she wants! Unlike me who would probably create guns, beer, or hot women, Raven kinda likes to make large barriers of darkness to protect her against attacks. Wiz: She can also use a more offensive approach to this, outright throwing bolts of dark magic energy at her opponents, or create large razor blades capable of cutting right through solid steel. Oh, she can also make large shadowy claws which she can then use to trap or entangle her opponents. Boomstick: Kinky... Wiz: Uh... Boomstick: Oh right, the teen thing. Wiz: MOVING ON. She also has a strange healing ability which involves her imparting some of her empathy on whoever she is healing, but this can also be used to create a psychic link between her and her opponent. But this can even be used as an offensive tactic, being able to use a form of precognition against her opponents when fully linked. Boomstick: Oh, and she can fly. Wiz: Raven's flight moves at hypersonic speeds, and she can even fly between dimensions with a slight reality-warping ability. This is likely due to her spellcasting abilities. Boomstick: Alright, so how many times did we have to hear this? (Cue montage Raven saying "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!") Wiz: About once or twice an episode. Boomstick: She also has Nec-ro-nom Hez-ber-ek Mortix, or however the hell it's pronounced, and that really long one that lets her resist binding spells. Wiz: In addition, she can also banish others to alternate dimensions, or even summon Trigon through a portal. Well, she could, but then she kinda kicked Trigon's ass. Boomstick: And much like her friend Starfire, Raven's emotions are what give her her powers. However, depending on what emotion she has, her power can get stronger or weaker. Wiz: When Raven's emotions spiral out of control, she transforms into Dark Raven, a tall four-eyed monster that grows tentacles and leaves her opponents mentally scarred. Boomstick: But that's nothing compared to White Raven, which straight-up owned Trigon! Oh, and is a legit planet-buster and reality-warper. Wiz: However, the exact conditions for White Raven to come to fruition are rather... specific, so to say. As a rule of thumb, it's almost completely impossible to simply transform into White Raven on the fly. This also plays into her other weaknesses, such as not being able to cast spells if her mouth is covered, or her weak physicality which gives her the durability of a wet tissue. Boomstick: Didn't stop her from defeating zombie Slade that one time! Oh, and after he beat up the rest of the Titans, no less! Seriously, Raven is THE most powerful Teen Titan. Raven: There are places in my mind no one should ever go... DEATH BATTLE! ParaGoomba348 Titans Tower It was a seemingly boring day at the Titans tower. Nothing had been going on that day at this point. No evil robots, no supervillains, no Slade, no people attempting to get them to fight each other to the death... No, instead today seemed on the peaceful side. It seemed that way, anyway. When suddenly, Robin noticed something going awry quite a distance away. It was a giant robot attacking an area that appeared to be a desert, and a lone boy was in that robot's range. "Titans! Robot alert!" Robin announced. The other Titans quickly came into the room. "Alright, so it's just one robot, so that should be no problem for one of us. Whose turn is it?" he asked. "Oh! Oh! It's my turn!" claimed Starfire. "Star, it was your turn last time!" Cyborg told her. "And Beast Boy went before her, and then I went before him, which can only mean..." Beast Boy turned toward Raven and grinned. "Yo Raven! Looks like it's your turn!" Raven nodded in agreement. "Right. I should be back soon then." She then flew out of the Titans Tower, ready to take on whatever that robot threat could have been. "So... any bets on how long it takes her to get back?" asked Beast Boy. ---- Desert It was a seemingly normal day for Gaara, as much of his work had already been completed. He had been traveling the deserts for days, looking for something new in life. Then suddenly, he noticed a tall robot in front of him - it must have been about 13 meters tall - and it looked hostile. "Hmm... what an interesting opponent..." Gaara muttered to himself. He remained stationary as the robot swung its right fist at him, and his sand instantly blocked the strike without any sort of effort. Gaara levitated some sand in front of him, then instantly launched three Sand Bullets at the robot, each one denting its exterior and knocking the robot back. Just as Gaara was about to land a finishing blow, Raven suddenly flew in and fired a small bolt of dark magic at the robot. The blast was just enough to blow up the robot completely, sending pieces of it scattering around. When the dust cleared, Gaara could only see Raven standing in front of him. "I could have taken it on by myself." Gaara told her, his face looking slightly agitated. "Nice way to treat someone who just saved you." Raven replied, her face looking rather agitated too. Gaara was about to say something else, but then he got an idea. "If you are more powerful than that thing was... then perhaps you'll give me a better fight than that would have." Raven sighed and rolled her eyes. "Look, I have to go back home, I can't-" But right before she was about to leave, Gaara flung a Sand Bullet at the Teen Titan. She quickly weaved around the bullet to dodge it. Raven looked back at Gaara as her face turned even more annoyed. "If that's the way you want to play it..." FIGHT! Raven made the first strike, throwing a small bolt of darkness at Gaara. Right before the bolt could even hit Gaara, his mothers' sand quickly rose out of the gourd and created a small barrier, surrounding Gaara and blocking him from any sort of damage. Raven fired four more bolts of darkness, and each time Gaara's mother's sand would make a shield to protect him. "Hmm... what an interesting means of attack..." Gaara murmured. He fired a Sand Bullet at Raven, which she caught using her telekinesis. The Sand Bullet was now enclosed in a sphere of darkness. Raven then threw the Sand Bullet back at Gaara, to which Gaara responded by encasing himself in a barrier of sand. "I need time..." Raven fired three more bolts of darkness at Gaara, each time being successfully blocked by the Sand Barrier. Suddenly, a third eye appeared from outside of the barrier. "She seems rather bent on breaking through the Absolute Defense..." noted Gaara. He continued watching Raven's attack patterns, hoping to find an opening in her attacks. After a few waves of magic bolts, Raven stopped for a second to think of a new plan of attack. She took a deep breath in, then chanted a magic spell: "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Suddenly Gaara and his Sand Barrier were enclosed in a black sphere, and Raven tossed him into the air. However, right before Gaara could hit the ground, all the sand he had dispersed and suddenly he was standing atop a floating wave of sand. "He's more powerful than I gave him credit for..." Raven mumbled, suddenly reminded of her duel with Terra. She then flew upward to Gaara's level as the two locked eyes. Gaara looked as if he were about to fire off an attack, but then his eyes and mouth widened as he felt himself being attacked... not physically, but in his mind. ---- Gaara's mind Gaara's mind was a rather disturbing one - memories of his kills and his abuse were scattered around, and blood was dripping down sandy walls. "Huh, this mind is almost as graphic as my own." Raven noted. She saw Gaara, standing in the middle all alone. "Leave me be. This is my mind." Gaara told Raven. As he said all this, Raven just rolled her eyes and was hardly even fazed. "Of course I know that." Without hesitation, Gaara fired off a Sand Bullet at Raven. She quickly caught it in mid-air with a bit of her telekinesis. "There's only one mind quite as twisted as this one..." Raven began. "And it's mine." Gaara just stood there, confused for a few seconds. Then his face turned angry as he readied more sand. "Be quiet and leave my mind!" He unleashed a barrage of sand on Raven, forcing her to escape. ---- Desert Gaara quickly snapped out of Raven's mind-attack. "Attacking me through my mind... I should be prepared for that to happen again..." Right then, Gaara fired off his Desert Wave attack toward Raven. "Oh, great." Raven mumbled as she watched the wave of sand came hurdling toward her. Without hesitation, she quickly concealed herself inside of a dome made of darkness. The Desert Wave passed over the construct as if it were a large boulder in the ocean, and it hadn't moved at all. When the Desert Wave ended, Raven was unharmed. She then dematerialized the dome, preparing for a counterstrike. Sadly, Raven had put down her dome too soon. The moment she put her shield down, a shuriken made completely out of dense sand was sent flying right at her, and right before she could react to it the shuriken struck her in the shoulder. She immediately began to bleed quickly in that area. "Gah..." Raven ripped the shuriken out of her shoulder, and she watched as Gaara flung three more Sand Shurikens her way. She caught all three of them with her telekinesis, and quickly threw each of them right back. Gaara's gourd sand quickly shaped itself to block the attack, but Raven had thrown the shurikens too quickly. They made it right past his mother's sand, and right into his Sand Armor. The impact knocked him down to the ground. Even though Gaara had been left unharmed, his Sand Armor was beginning to crack. Gaara sighed, and then in a matter of seconds a perfect replica of himself was standing right next to him. It was impossible to determine one from the other. "Wh-what?" Raven asked, finding herself rather confused. Gaara did not answer verbally; he instead sent another large wave of sand toward Raven. Raven quickly tried to fly away from the sand, but before she could escape she found that the sand was moving toward her. A wall of sand rose in front of her, and then behind her and all around her. She became wide-eyed as she found herself in Gaara's Sand Coffin, and even more so when she saw that it was all closing in. "Must... survive..." A black dome began to materialize all around Raven, protecting her at the last second. Then Raven looked into Gaara's mind again. ---- Gaara's mind "Gaara?" Raven asked the shinobi, whose back was turned to her. Gaara huffed at the Teen Titan. "I told you to leave my mind. What do you want?" Raven walked a little closer to Gaara. "I know why your emotions are like this." The shinobi huffed again, then this time turned toward Raven. "No you don't. You could never understand my pain. Leave my mind and continue physical battle." "Just remember, I know exactly how you feel." ---- Desert "Stop attacking my mind!" Gaara yelled as his Sand Coffin caved in on its opponent. CRACK! ... ... ....... There was nothing but silence. The Sand Coffin had a large sphere in the middle of it, which left both Gaara's rather surprised. After a long pause, there was a small explosion of sand and darkness everywhere as Raven's emotions began to spiral out of control. She had turned into Dark Raven. Now, if Gaara hadn't come from a universe where every day he fought or encountered beings who transform into Eldritch Abominations at will, he would be surprised. "So this is what your true power is like..." Gaara noted. Raven extended a dark tentacle at the Gaara on the left, then pulled him into a dark void. Everything then went black. A sound of slashing was heard, and sand was sent flying everywhere. Sand... but no blood. "So my Sand Clone worked..." Gaara muttered. He jumped back as Raven extended another tentacle toward him, then fired off a wave of Sand Bullets. Raven smacked them all away with her tentacles. She extended her tentacles at Gaara a few more times, which he dodged or evaded until one lucky tentacle grabbed hold of him and pulled him into the darkness. ---- Gaara's mind "I told you, get out!" Gaara fumed at Raven (who was shown in her base form). "And I told you, I know your pain. And I can make you feel it all over again." With a flicker of the lights, all of Gaara's memories began to come back. Some disturbing imagery was shown on the screen, as well as a constant chanting of "Go back!" In most cases, Raven would usually hear a struggling or a writhing, or even a screaming sound. But no such sound was heard here. After it all ended, Gaara was left with the same facial expression, with nothing changing. "After what I've been through, nothing could traumatize me the same way." Gaara stated. ---- Desert Gaara broke free of Raven's grasp, and then Raven was suddenly reverted back into her base form, with scratches and cuts over her body. "This ends now." Gaara boldy stated. He fired off a barrage of Sand Bullets at Raven. She dodged each one, but then one Sand Bullet came back to hit her in the back and knock her down. Each of the Sand Bullets began to scratch and beat her, knocking her down into submission. Then Raven's eyes began to glow white. "Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos!" she shouted, with each of the Sand Bullets being caught with her telekinesis. She flung each of them at Gaara, moving too quickly for him to dodge. His armor began to chip and break as he found himself knocked over on the ground. "No... this wasn't... supposed... to happen..." ---- Gaara's mind "I figured you would say something like that." Raven replied to Gaara's previous statement. Gaara stood there, dumbfounded. "How can you make such a bold claim?" Raven walked toward Gaara and looked him in the eye, then put her hand on his shoulder. "I know your pain. I empathize with you." Gaara just remained silent. ---- Desert Gaara regained his footing, but right when he got back up he found himself taking a full-force blow from one of Raven's dark bolts. The attack knocked Gaara back, and before he could react he continued taking these attacks. "I... won't..." But then suddenly one of Raven's bolts broke Gaara's Sand Armor clean off. He fell down face-first onto the ground. ---- Gaara's mind "...Do you really know what it was like?" Gaara asked Raven. "Yes, I know," Raven replied. "I had a father who tried to use me as a portal between his world and Earth, and constantly tried to make me enslave peoples' souls." Gaara then witnessed a rare occurrence - Raven smiling. Gaara smiled back. "...I see..." "So don't worry, Gaara. You're not bad. You put up a good fight, too." Raven told Gaara, leaning in for a hug. Gaara was about to jump back, but he instead accepted it. "Thank you, Raven." ---- Desert Raven stood over Gaara's near-unconscious body. "Are you alright, Gaara?" she asked. Gaara turned over and smiled at Raven. "Someone understands me... and someone was able to beat me in a fight. I have nothing left to live for." Raven then jumped back a little, with a hesitant look on her face. "But, I-" She then sighed, and concentrated magic energy. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Gaara was levitated off of the ground, and then he was launched into the air several thousand feet. She then levitated him back down to the ground with a force that completely crushed him, killing him in the process. Raven then sighed and took flight back home. How was she ever going to explain to the other Titans what she had done that day? K.O.! Results Boomstick: Oh *bleep* *bleep* *bleep* *bleep*! Why did Gaara have to lose again?! Wiz: It's just sand. (Wiz and Boomstick both laugh) Wiz: Okay, seriously this time. Gaara may be the more durable and independent of the two, but the last thing he was prepared to handle was Raven's sheer versatility. Boomstick: Gaara can create a shield of sand? Raven can create a shield of darkness that can't be broken and goes faster than Gaara's sand! She can also fire energy blasts and even attack Gaara's mind! Wiz: Raven flies much faster than Gaara moves, plus her experience with the Titans means she has fought a much wider array of opponents. She is also capable of using Gaara's sand AGAINST him via her telekinesis. Boomstick: Emotions are Raven's weakness, but Gaara's got some emotional problems of his own, plus he's not so good at exploiting mental weaknesses like that. Wiz: While White Raven would never be able to come into play during this fight, all Raven really needed was to outspeed Gaara's sand and attack through it, both of which she is more than capable of doing. This is also not even including the fact that Raven has fought against Terra, a very similar opponent. Boomstick: I know what you're thinking. "But Terra defeated Raven!" you all say. But Terra played with Raven's emotions, and before that the two of them had fought to a standstill. Wiz: And finally, Raven's spellcasting gave her exactly what she needed to win, being able to take control of the battlefield and make sure that her opponent never got his hands on her. Boomstick: You know, this battle got a little dark toward the end. Wiz: The winner is Raven. Trivia *Cameo Appearances: **Robin **Starfire **Cyborg **Beast Boy Who would you be rooting for? Gaara Raven Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Fedora Lord Para 348 Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015